


HoDT - Phobia

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Qui-Gon cannot stand his master brooding. He decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Dooku/Jocasta Nu
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	HoDT - Phobia

**101**

**Phobia**

Master Dooku was not afraid of anything except perhaps one thing. Fear of being betrayed by someone he trusted. Perhaps that is why he never got close to people, he was afraid of feeling the pain of Lorian Nod all over again. But had someone told him when he had been a boy that attachment was as inevitable as eventual betrayal, he might have overcome his phobia of misplacing his trust a lot sooner.

He could have coped with rejection a lot easier then too. "Padawan, what part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?"

"Um..." the fourteen year old muttered uncertainly. The scowl he received from his moody master told him he should leave but that part of him that was rebellious insisted he should stay. The Force was also whispering in his ear or perhaps it was the little, colorful avian he had perched on his shoulder instead. Either one, he felt he needed to stay and get his master over having been stood up.

"Go," Dooku growled and pulled the covers of his comforter over his head in an attempt to block out the boy's warm deposition.

"No, Master," Qui said and moved to pull the covers off. "You've been in here long enough. You need to get out or we both will go bonkers!"

Dooku held onto the covers and yanked them back, however he was not ready for the boy to lift up the mattress next to upend him out of bed. "Qui-Gon!" he thundered and as he scrambled to put on a tunic and a robe to look somewhat decent, Qui-Gon was already out the door of their flat running with enhanced speed.

The little avian squawked in protest overhead as the Jedi Master chased after the impudent boy, muttering curses. The two Jedi dashed past several others as they sprinted down the halls of the residential section of the Temple.

Only when they reached the Jedi Archives did the Jedi Master stop his pursuit and hesitated. Qui-Gon glanced back at him and gave him a cheeky 'come and get me' grin.

The Master scowled but he did not enter. "Impudent whelp! Go ahead and hide in there, you will have to come out eventually!"

"What's the matter, Master Dooku? Surely you are not afraid?" taunted the boy. He was about to say more when he suddenly found himself being yanked unceremoniously by the Force into the waiting grip of his infuriated master. Qui-Gon swallowed, thinking that his little plan might have overstepped some bounds but he was rescued by the one person he hoped would show up.

"Master Dooku!" called the one voice the master had not wanted to hear. He let go of his apprentice and looked up at the owner of the voice as she approached from inside the Archives. Dooku glanced to his left and right looking for an avenue of escape, but he was too slow in moving. "What do you think you are doing upsetting the tranquility of the Archives?"

"I... um.. Qui-Gon, he..." he tried but couldn't find the words to explain what was going on. Her scowl had him looking down, his cheeks burning with shame for his behavior. A master did not go chasing his Padawan through the Temple and yanking them about with the Force. But the boy deserved it, he had been egging him on and for what? To cause this encounter with the one person he did not want to see right now?

"He's moping, Madame Nu, about the evening two nights ago and I can't stand it any longer." Qui-Gon piped up and received a cuff against his ear for it by his master. Jocasta gave them both an exasperated look before rolling her eyes at them and meeting Dooku's dark eyes.

"Why are you upset about me having to stay longer in the Archives to help Master Ulthan with his restoration project?" she asked of him and then saw the confusion in his face. "You did receive my message that night, didn't you?"

"Um... What message?" Neither master noticed as Qui-Gon began to sneak away, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"The one I sent an hour before dinner explaining I could not come?" Jocasta sighed softly from her friend's head shake. "Oh Yan, don't tell me you thought I stood you up?"

He reached back to rub at his neck sheepishly. "I... yes, I did. I thought you did." Dooku let go an audible sigh when she reached up to stroke his bearded cheek tenderly and resisted the urge to kiss her palm in front of the Archives. Bad enough that this scene was happening there in the first place.

"I wonder why you didn't get my message," she asked a moment later and Dooku wondered the same thing. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed _someone_ was missing.

"I am certain that a cheeky Padawan of mine has something to do with it." His mood had improved significantly when he realized she hadn't betrayed his heart after all. The Jedi Master glanced at her and quirked an inviting black eyebrow at her. "Shall we go find out?"

"As long as it does not involve the Archives," she pointed out and he laughed softly.

"Of course. Though I was thinking of trouncing my Padawan in a training salon once I caught him." She rolled her blue eyes at him and then followed to help catch an elusive apprentice.


End file.
